The Ancient Tree
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: A humourous short story.  While visiting an off world forest Jack and Daniel come across a magnificent tree with an unusual Gaurdian who has no tolerance for humans.  A very silly story with a fantasy twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a fully illistrated story, the draws can be found on my Homepage. Just scroll down the front page till you reached the linke for The Ancient Tree if you'd like to see them.

The Ancient Tree

"My God..." Daniel breathed in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's just a tree." Jack said unimpressed.

"Just a tree? Jack...it has to be fifty feet in diameter."

"Okay, it's a **big** tree."

"It must be over a thousand years old." Daniel continued as he touched the bark.

"Even better, a **big**, _old_, tree."

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed quietly to himself. Looking closer at the massive tree trunk he found the bark alive with oddly coloured mosses and ferns. He scraped away some of the purplish moss and revealed that the bark itself had a dull silver cast to it.

It was one of the most alien plant growths he'd ever encountered and yet at the same time it seemed oddly familiar. His memory had been so sketchy since returning from Ascension that even the slightest brush with deja vu tended to wrap up his entire attention span as he desperately tried to recall the missing year of his life...or rather death. Looking up into the dense canopy of the tree he had a sudden feeling that he didn't belong here, but he didn't know why.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'd like to get a core sample." Daniel replied, forgetting his previous train of thought.

"Well then, have at it."

"I don't have the right equipment. We'll have to go back and get it."

"I've got a mountain of paper work to get done back at Base. I don't have time for a new botany hobby. Besides the mosquitoes are worse here than back in Minnesota, which is saying something considering how much pride we take in our mosquito population."

"I'll come back then."

"Alone?"

"Even if you're not interested I bet Sam and Teal'c will want to see this."

"I'll take that bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel made his way alone through the lush deciduous forest of PX-2375 with the equipment he needed to take a sample from the tree. Jack had won the bet on default. Sam had been deeply engrossed in some new data on hyper drives, and Teal'c was off world. Daniel didn't fear stepping through the gate without back up. There had been no evidence of civilization and he had his sidearm if any wildlife tried to bother him.

The magnificent tree still took Daniel's breath away when he came to the clearing that its arching boughs created. It was impossible to tell how tall it was, its large emerald leaves blocked both the view of the top and the sun. It was such a serene place, however once again Daniel was stuck by the feeling that he was an unwelcome invader.

Shaking off the feeling Daniel sank the tip of the core tool into the hard bark of the tree. When the tree's sap started to leak out Daniel removed the sharp tip to examine it. The thick sap was silver in colour and heavily metallic in scent. The odour reminded him of something but before he could put his finger on what there was a sharp snapping sound behind him.

Daniel whirled around and found a woman standing about ten feet away. Her long dress looked as though it was made of spider webs. Her full curly hair bore a headdress made of flowers and a pair of deer antlers that looked as though they were actually hers and not just a decoration. She said nothing, she just stared.

"Hello." Daniel said awkwardly.

The strange woman's piercing green eyes narrowed to annoyed slits.

"I...I'm Daniel. A peaceful exsplo..."

Daniel did not get a chance to explain himself. The wood woman brought her hands together with the sound of a thunder clap and a flash as blinding as lightning. He woke later with the kind of headache that was becoming all too familiar. It was the pulse pounding throb that told him that he'd been knocked unconscious, again.

His pain quickly turned to an adrenaline rush as he found himself unable to move freely. At first he feared that he'd become a captive, but a few moments of struggle revealed that he was tangled in something, not bound by it.

Once free Daniel sat on the mossy ground panting. His first instinct was to find his glasses. He spied them a few feet away and reached out to get them. The large black paw that suddenly came into his view caused him to jerk back with a yelp.

Panicking he tried to stand several times. Each time he crashed back to the soft earth. Struggling for breath Daniel weld his eyes shut and willed himself to calm down. When he gingerly opened his eyes again he looked around rather than down at himself.

The bindings that he had struggled against when he'd woken were his clothing, which now lay in a tattered heap. Swallowing hard he looked down at the long lean canine legs that had replaced his arms. His eyes traveled up the soft white fur that covered his chest, and then back at the large red tail with a white tip that swished restlessly behind him.

"Okay...this isn't good. I...I can't be a fox." Daniel lamented and then sneezed violently. "I'm allergic to fur..."


	3. Chapter 3

"How overdue is he?" Jack growled.

"Just over an hour, Sir." The young intern at the control panel answered quietly. "We tried radio contact half an hour ago, but received no reply."

"For crying out loud." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Afternoon, Sir." Sam greeted as she stepped into the control room.

"How does he do it, Carter?" Jack demanded vaguely.

"Umm...how does who do what?" Sam replied confused.

"How does Daniel manage to get into trouble on a planet devoid of life?"

"Well, technically PX-2375 is devoid of civilization not life."

Jack gave Sam a sour look and was about to retort when the gate room alarms went off.

"Unscheduled gate activation, Sir." The intern announced.

"He'd better have a good explanation for this."

"I'm receiving a code, Sir...it's not Dr. Jackson. It's SG-4, their sending a text message that they've finished their assignment early."

"Open the iris."

Jack and Sam watched as SG-4 came through the gate. Teal'c was the last through and the wormhole snapped shut behind him. He had barely made it to the end of the ramp when Jack's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Stay there, Teal'c, we're going back through."

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked.

"Daniel's missing...again."


	4. Chapter 4

Unsure of what else to do Daniel had left the base of the enormous tree and made his way awkwardly on four feet back to the Gate. At first he'd tried to activate the DHD himself. He was still about the same size as he had been in human form and could reach the dial. However, the device simply could not be use with paws, the power crystal would not respond. Eventually he'd simply laid down at the base of the Gate and waited.

As expected when he was overdue to check in the Gate opened. The first wormhole had obviously been an attempt at radio contact. Now that the Gate was activating a second time Daniel knew his friends were on their way.

"Jack is never going to let me forget this."

Daniel stood up and watched as Jack, Sam, and Teal'c came through the shimmering vertical pool of light. Jack spotted him first and froze.

"Hi, guys." Daniel greeted. "I know this is hard to believe, but it's me, Daniel."

"Carter?"

"He looks like a fox, Sir." Sam replied to the unspoken question.

"Yeah...I know." Daniel smiled ruefully. "This woman, or witch or something turned me into this. I think she was upset that I hurt the Tree. Hopefully you can help appeal on my behalf and get me changed back."

"It's the biggest Goddamn fox I've ever seen." Jack noted.

"'It'?" Daniel replied indignantly.

"He does not seem pleased to see us." Teal'c commented.

"No, I'm so glad to see you, guys." Daniel said truthfully. "I'm just annoyed about the new fur coat."

"Why is it barking at us like that?" Jack asked as he unlatched the safety on his P90.

"I don't know, Sir." Sam replied.

"Wait...you don't understand me?" Daniel asked as a cold fear raised the fur on the back of his neck.

"Perhaps it has rabies," Sam offered "rabid animals often act strange."

"I don't have rabies!" Daniel barked.

"In that case."

Daniel's eyes widened in fear as he realized that Jack was taking aim at him. He jumped back just as a spray of bullets kicked up the dirt where he'd been. Daniel instinctively tried to stand on his hind legs and fell backwards to the dirt.

"Jack! No!" Daniel cried as he scrambled backwards. "It's me!"

Jack furrowed his brow and hesitated before shooting again. Using the split second caused by Jack's indecision Daniel twisted around and ran off into the thick woods. Teal'c stepped forward with his staff weapon charged.

"Shall I track after it?" Teal'c asked.

"No, let it go." Jack replied. "Let's just find Daniel."


	5. Chapter 5

"Teal'c?" Jack hissed quietly.

"Yes?"

"I think I just caught sight of that mutt again." Jack whispered.

"Indeed. He has been following us for quite sometime." Teal'c informed in a normal tone.

"Why haven't you shot him?"

"He has not tried to harm us, so I saw no reason to harm him." Teal'c replied. "We are after all invaders in his territory."

"Teal'c's right, Sir." Carter agreed. "Besides it's just an animal."

"Alright," Jack sighed "just keep an eye on it, and be ready to kill it if it comes too close. He'd make a good rug."

"_Thanks, Jack_." Daniel thought bitterly to himself.

Daniel sulked through the lush forest as he followed the team towards the giant tree. He'd known that he wouldn't be able to hide from Teal'c's trained eye. At the same time he knew that Teal'c wouldn't shoot him unless he gave him reason to.

It took them quite a while to make their way to the tree. Although Jack didn't admit it, he got them lost several times. Daniel tried a few times to herd them in the right direction, but every time he came closer Teal'c instantly raised his staff weapon.

Eventually they came to the clearing surrounding the ancient tree. A smile slipped across Daniel's vulpine face at Sam's reaction to the tree. For a full minute she was simply speechless.

"I wish I had let Daniel talk me into coming." Sam said finally breaking her spell.

"I wish I hadn't let him talk me into letting him come back alone."

"Don't blame yourself, Jack." Daniel sighed from his hiding place at the edge of the clearing. "I don't think anyone could have foreseen this one."

"This isn't your fault, Sir. We've all been through the Gate alone." Sam said seriously. "We don't' even know if anything is wrong ye..."

"O'Neill." Teal'c called gravely.

"You were saying?" Jack grumbled.

Daniel watched helplessly as Teal'c brought the tattered pile of Stargate uniform to the other's attention. Teal'c handed Jack Daniel's jacket. Jack inspected it for a moment and turned to Sam.

"That's strange." Sam said slowly.

"Yeah, Daniel's usually so modest." Jack noted.

"There are many tears in the cloth, and yet no blood." Teal'c said as he picked up Daniel's sidearm. "This weapon has not been discharged."

"He must have been caught by surprise." Sam suggested.

"Or did not believe that his attacker was a threat until it was too late." Teal'c countered.

"The real question is...where is he now?" Jack asked.

"I'm over here." Daniel muttered under his breath. "And so far the greatest threat to my health on this planet has been you."

"Perhaps..." Sam started.

"Perhaps?" Jack repeated when Sam didn't continue.

"Perhaps he Ascended." Sam finished uncomfortably. "It would explain why there's no body."

"I wouldn't Ascend without contacting you!" Daniel grumbled indignantly.

"Daniel wouldn't just leave." Jack said, reading Daniel's thoughts. "He'd be here, or he would have shown up at Base to tell us what happend."

"What about this tree? It's certainly not ordinary." Sam said as she turned to it. "He'd just pierced the bark."

The fur on the back of Daniel's neck raised as Sam turned her attention on the ancient tree. She reached out to touch the hardening sap that had dripped from the wound he'd made in the silver bark.

"Sam!" Daniel cried. "Don't touch the tree!"

Before thinking it through Daniel broke cover and dashed out into the clearing. Teal'c reacted instantly and raised his staff weapon. Daniel dug all four paws into the dirt and slid to an ungraceful stop. He twisted around and fled back into the forest.

"You should have shot it." Jack stated angrily. "That thing is clearly out of its mind."

"I tried. My weapon would not fire."

Jack flicked the safety off his gun and tried to fire into the trees. Nothing happened.

"For crying out loud, what the hell is going on?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Without realizing that Teal'c had failed to fire at him Daniel ran through the woods, fearing that Teal'c was actively hunting him now. The speed was exhilarating, but he could do without the running for his life aspect of it. When his breath started to lance painfully through is lungs he took the chance of glancing back.

He did not see the Jaffa behind him, however nor did he see the sudden steep decline in the terrain in front of him. Still running he slipped at the top of the slope and slid down into a pile of leaf litter at the bottom. For a few minutes he just laid there trying to rein in his laboured breathing and pounding heart.

Knowing that he couldn't lay in the dirt forever Daniel got back up on all shaky fours and shook himself off. His large black ears suddenly perked up at the slight sound of the leaves near him rustling. Driven by something other than conscious thought Daniel jumped up and pounced down on the noise.

The sickening crunch of bone and the sudden splash of blood in his mouth took Daniel entirely by surprised. Disgusted he spat several times trying to clean out the taste. Looking down he found a dead mouse laying in the leaves between his paws.

"Oh gross..." Daniel groaned and spat again.

A high pitched giggle nearly caused Daniel's already labouring heart to fail. He looked up and found that a slender jackal like creature was watching him. She chuckled again and gracefully stepped closer.

"Hello there, Handsome." She purred. "Are you going to eat that?"

"W...what?" Daniel stuttered and then looked down at the dead mouse. "Oh...umm...no."

"May I have it?"

"Be my guest." Daniel replied as he took a step back.

A shy smile slipped across the jackal's face. She walked up to the mouse licking her pointed muzzle. With one graceful motion she flicked the dead animal into the air, caught it, and swallowed it whole. She returned her emerald gaze to Daniel.

"The first few are the hardest." She said sympathetically. "You'll get used to the taste in time...maybe even come to enjoy the kill."

"Wait...you were once human too?"

"That was a very long time ago." The jackal sighed. She stepped closer and licked the blood off of Daniel's muzzle.

"My...uh...my name is Daniel."

"Qetesh." The jackal supplied.

"Qetesh..." Daniel repeated and furrowed his brow in thought. "She was the Ancient Egyptian Goddess of...sex."

"I am pleased to see that I am still remembered after all these years."

"You're a Goa'uld!" Daniel hissed as he backed away.

"I am a Goddess!" Qetesh snapped.

"You're a parasite."

"Such insolence." Qetesh spat. "I rule this forest! And you will not live long in these woods without my blessing. I suggest that you pledge your loyalty to me immediately."

"I'd rather die." Daniel snarled.

"You will find that worshiping me is far more pleasurable than death." Qetesh said softly. "It has been a long time since I have had a decent Mate."

Qetesh snaked out her long silky tail and rubbed it under Daniel's jaw. Daniel stepped back and curled his lip to show off his large sharp canines. Qetesh calmly pulled her tail away and smiled arrogantly. Daniel bunched up his muscles in anticipation of the Jackal's attack.

Qetesh did not attack. She simply sat down and swiveled her large ears back. On the signal two muscular wolves stepped from the deep forest and came to stand on either side of her. The fur on their foreheads clearly showed Qetesh's Jaffa tattoo of a crecent moon cradling a lotus flower. The larger wolf standing on her right had a gold hue to his mark, showing that he was her Prime.

Daniel tried to step back but stumbled on the bottom of slippery slope that he had fallen down. When he had gotten back to his feet Qetesh raised one of her delicate eyebrows. She was clearly giving him one last chance to bow at her paws.

Daniel stiffened his joints and turned his blue eyes to steel, to show that he meant his previous statement about death. The smile on Qetesh's face turned to a disgusted snarl. She glanced at her two body guards. When she looked back at Daniel her green eyes flashed a glowing white.

"Kill him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE: I haven't seen seasons 9 or 10, and I am told that Vala hosted Qetesh...but for the sake of this story just pretend she didn't, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks guys, we're all canines here..." Daniel tried to reason.

Qetesh's Prime snapped his powerful jaws at Daniel. He jumped back just enough to keep his nose. Unable to climb back up the slope quickly enough he bolted directly towards Qetesh. She calmly stepped to the side to allow him through. Both Jaffa bowed respectfully to their Goddess before taking chase.

"Don't damage his tail," Qetesh called after them "it will make an excellent pillow for my den."

Not interested in becoming an accent piece in Qetesh's lair Daniel pushed himself harder to out pace the Jaffa. He was quicker than the heavily built wolves. However he was already tired, and if he couldn't successfully hide from them they would eventually catch up. Daniel wasn't even sure that he could win a fight against one of them, let alone overcoming the pair.

Once the wolves were far enough behind to be out of sight Daniel decided the only real option was to hide in one of trees and hope that the wolves passed by. He ran as fast as he could at the largest tree in his field of vision. A few feet before the tree he leapt high and dug his nails into the hard bark.

As he struggled to get to the first branch he vaguely recalled reading somewhere that only certain kinds of foxes could climb trees, and he wasn't very optimistic about being one of them. The sound of a wolf's bay gave him the extra encouragement that he needed to scramble up onto the thick bough.

Moments after he'd lifted his tail up out of view the Jaffa burst onto the scene. Daniel held his breath and curled up as tightly as he could while he waited to see if his trick would work. The powerful beasts ran under him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could relax a condescending chuckle sent a shiver down his spine.

"You are a clever one, I can see why the Guardian turned you into a fox." Qetesh remarked as sat at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, well, I clearly wasn't clever enough."

"No. However you are handsome enough...it would be nice if my Jaffa didn't have to tear you apart. I would rather be able to tell them to let you live."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Are you ready to accept me as your Goddess."

"I know this isn't the best time to use this phrase but: 'bite me'."

"Now, now, don't be like." Qetesh giggled. "You could be my new Beloved if you'd like."

"You know your daughter used to call me that."

"Hathor?" Qetesh asked in surprise. "How is she?"

"Tragically my friends and I killed her." Daniel mocked from his high perch.

Much to Daniel's surprise Qetesh's smile broadened. Her wolf Prime returned to her and stood at her side. The smaller Jaffa tried a few times to climb the tree but each time he failed. Qetesh looked thoughtful for a moment. She looked to her servants and gave them a silent command. They bowed to her and sat at the base of the tree. Satisfied Qetesh went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm going to find your friends..."


	8. Chapter 8

"She's not a god you know." Daniel said to the stoic Jaffa that had him treed. "If she was don't you think she'd do something about being a dog?"

"She prefers this form." The smaller Jaffa finally growled.

"Right," Daniel chuckled "I'm sure a Goa'uld loves eating mice and picking ticks out of her fur."

"Quiet!"

Daniel opened his toothy jaw to reply but was cut off by the sound of a high pitched barking. The Jaffa stood and started to leave. The Prime turned and looked at Daniel one last time.

"You're in luck, Fox." He growled. "If I were you I'd take this opportunity to run as far as you can. That way I can enjoy hunting you down, and you can have a few more days to live."

"Thanks." Daniel replied sarcastically.

The Prime curled his muzzle to show off his impressive canine teeth and then trotted off into the forest. Daniel didn't wait long to jump down out of the tree. He knew that Qetesh was calling them to the giant tree. However after his flight from the Jaffa wolves he wasn't exactly sure where the tree was anymore.

Daniel went in the direction that the Jaffa had left in, but quickly got lost. Exhausted both physically and mentally he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly Qetesh's perfume like odour came to his attention. Closing his eyes had focused his brain on his new keener sense of smell.

Experimenting Daniel put his nose to the ground and sniffed. Not only had Qetesh left her scent, but the musky odour of the Jaffa also blazed a trail through the woods. Daniel took off along the new path at a lopping run so that he could keep his nose on the scent.

When he was almost to the clearing around the tree he heard Teal'c roar in obvious fury. Daniel rushed forward and burst into the clearing. He had expected to see Teal'c cutting the Jaffa down with his staff weapon. However he was fighting against the Prime using his staff as a blunt weapon.

"Good dog..." Jack said nervously.

Jack was completely unarmed and backed up against the tree. The Jaffa wolf was enjoying snarling and snapping at his captive.

"Jack!" Daniel cried when he saw that the Jaffa was bunching up his muscles to leap at him.

Distracted by the sudden bark the Jaffa turned his attention away from his prey. Daniel rushed into the fray, putting himself between Jack and the wolf. Trying his hardest to look threatening Daniel arched his back, and bristled his fur while exposing his sharp teeth.

The Jaffa laughed at the aggressive display. With a lightening fast motion he stepped forward and swung his heavy head at Daniel with his powerful neck. Daniel was easily knocked off his paws and into the tree by the unexpected blow.

As he got back to his feet Daniel heard Jack cry out in pain. Reorienting himself he found that the Jaffa had sunk his teeth into Jack's thigh and didn't seem to have any plans of letting go. Daniel snarled and leapt up onto the large wolf's back. He bit into the back of the Jaffa's neck. He only had a mouth full of the wolf's thick gruff, but he bit down as hard as he could and pulled up.

Enraged the Jaffa let Jack go and turned his attention to the nuisance on his back. The Jaffa managed to buck Daniel off and threw him once more to the ground. Knowing that he couldn't defeat the wolf in a fair fight Daniel laid in the dirt with his eyes closed, pretending to more injured than he was. The Jaffa stood over him and chuckled.

"My Mistress will enjoy having your hide as a rug."

The arrogant Jaffa laughed again. Daniel opened one eye a slit to see the wolf's exposed throat. With as much strength as he could muster he lashed out at the Jaffa's throat and clamped down on it. The Jaffa reared back and struggled violently to shake off his attacker.

Daniel weld his eyes shut, and bit down as hard as he could. The Jaffa fought to free himself by rolling and kicking. Eventually his efforts began to grow weaker. Daniel was so focused on not letting go that it took him a while to realize that the Jaffa was no longer struggling. He warily opened his eyes and confirmed that the creature was dead before releasing his grip.

Jack had slipped to the ground and was doing his best to stem the blood flow from his bite. Concerned Daniel stepped over the dead Jaffa to help. Teal'c suddenly towered in front of him with his bloodied staff weapon raised over his head. Daniel stared up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Teal'c!" Jack called out. "Stop!"

"He is coming to attack you." Teal'c growled.

"He saved my life."

Teal'c thought about this for a moment while looked down murderously at Daniel. No longer having the strength to run away Daniel simply waited for Teal'c to decide. After a moment he lowered his weapon and tilted his head to Daniel in respect.

Jack struggled to sit up straighter and looked around.

"Teal'c?" Jack said slowly. "...where's Carter?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kill the two men," Qetesh had ordered her Jaffa earlier "leave the female to me."

Her Jaffa had skillfully separated the trio and distracted Sam while Qetesh slunk through the brush. Stalking her quarry like a lioness Qetesh silently came up behind Sam without being noticed.

After taking a moment to size up the situation Qetesh reached up and grabbed a mouthful of Sam's jacket. After an initial yelp Sam froze in hopes that whatever had just bitten down on her clothing would simply let go.

Qetesh had no intention of releasing her grip. She slowly started to back up forcing Sam to walk with her. When Sam tried to call for help Qetesh growled menacingly. Together they made their way out of the clearing and back into the lush forest.

Once in cover Qetesh released her hostage. Sam pulled out her sidearm and aimed it directly between Qetesh's eyes. Qetesh was pleased to see that the woman did not hesitate to pull the trigger, it showed she had strength. However the weapon just clicked in impotence.

"The Guardian does not allow weapons to work so close to her Tree." Qetesh informed.

To Sam's ears the jackal was just snarling at her. She dropped the useless gun and took a few cautious steps back. Qetesh smiled and drove Sam back further. She wanted to get further away from the Tree to make sure that the Guardian didn't come to disturb her.

Qetesh managed to get Carter to break into a run. She enjoyed the chase and easily kept pace. Each time Sam tried to turn to run back towards the Tree Qetesh jumped out in front of her and bared her gleaming white fangs.

When Qetesh decided that they were far enough from the Tree she knocked Sam to the mossy forest floor. Sam landed hard on her back, but quickly sat up enough to scramble back. When she found herself backed up against a tree she cast her eyes about, looking for a weapon, but found none.

"I like your spirit." Qetesh chuckled.

"Easy, girl..." Sam said softly to try and to pacify the jackal "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"I know." Qetesh mocked.

The jackal stepped closer, licking her muzzle. Sam gasped in shock as Qetesh's green eyes suddenly flashed a glowing white.

"You are _beautiful_." Qetesh purred. "A perfect host...it is going to feel so good to be human again."


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Teal'c, you're going the wrong way!" Daniel tried desperately to inform his friend. "Sam went this way."

Teal'c swung his staff weapon at Daniel who ducked just enough to feel the whoosh of air over his head. Frustrated Daniel ran off in the direction of Qetesh's scent convinced that she'd taken Sam. As he ran he noticed a spicy scent in the air, almost like ginger.

When he finally found Qetesh and Sam he discovered that the ginger scent was the smell of fear, Sam's. She was trying the same trick that Daniel had to get away from the jackal. However she hadn't made it all the way up into the tree in time. Qetesh had her strong jaws clamped down on her pant leg and was trying to pull her off the lower branch.

"Let her go!" Daniel growled.

Qetesh glanced at Daniel without releasing her grip. Her eyes flashed white once more as she jerked on her captive harder. Sam finally lost her grip and tumbled out of the tree. She landed on her back and Qetesh was on top of her in flash. The jackal put her toothy jaw gently on Sam's neck and rolled her emerald eyes back.

"No!" Daniel cried as he suddenly realized what Qetesh was doing.

Daniel threw himself at Qetesh and managed to knock her off of Sam before she was able to transfer hosts. He drove them both into the dirt in a tangle of limbs and tails. Qetesh screamed in fury and started to twist and kick. Getting to his feet first Daniel was able to pin Qetesh down.

"Natic! Maro!" Qetesh cried. "Help me!"

"Your servants are dead." Daniel snapped.

Qetesh's bright eyes widened in fear. Daniel could feel her delicate body start to shiver beneath his weight. Fearing he may lose his resolve to kill the Goa'uld Daniel put his teeth on Qetesh's throat. He was hoping to kill her with a single and quick crushing bite.

"Narium hastie asht ma huun estra, narium hastie asht..."

Daniel froze. Qetesh was whimpering an Ancient Egyptian prayer of Mercy. Her voice had suddenly become so small that he knew this must be the Host. Daniel knew it was trick, he knew Qetesh was just groveling for her life, more importantly he knew that she was too dangerous to be left alive.

Knowing all of this Daniel still could not bring himself to murder the innocent creature in his jaws.

"I knew you were not a cold-blooded murder, Fox." Qetesh's hard Goa'uld voice chuckled darkly. "Release me and I swear to go deep into the forest and not return."

Daniel kept his light grip on Qetesh's throat, not knowing what to do.

"Please," Qetesh whispered "you've already killed my servants, and my daughter. Spare me..."

Daniel sighed. He slowly released his captive. Qetesh didn't even wait to stand up. With lightning reflexes she lunged up and snapped her jaws down on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel cried out in pain as she sunk her teeth deep into his flesh. He tried to back away, but Qetesh held fast. The only part of Qetesh's body available to his teeth was her rib cage. Desperate Daniel started to try and bit her back.

An instinct that Daniel didn't even know he had screamed out a sudden warning. If he tried to attack Qetesh she would have sudden open access to his throat. She would have him in a lethal hold and he'd have a mouthful of her skin.

Qetesh started to shake her head back and forth sending a hot lance of pain up through Daniel's heavily bleeding shoulder. If he couldn't get her off soon she'd rip the whole muscle from the bone and he'd simpy bleed to death.

"Sam! Help me!" Daniel cried desperately. "Please, help me! Sam!"

Qetesh clamped down harder and pushed her sharp teeth into bone. Daniel weld his eyes shut and concentrated on not passing out. There was a sudden sickening crunching sound that Daniel feared was one of his bones breaking. He expected Qetesh to finally be able to rip a hole in his shoulder, however, her grip slackened.

Oddly Daniel found the unexpected release far more painful than Qetesh's crushing hold. His adrenaline finally failed him and he slipped gratefully into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel woke without opening his eyes. His whole body ached, but it was his shoulder that demanded his attention with its heated throbbing. Experimenting he move it, and although it hurt it did not feel broken like he'd feared.

Slowly opening his eyes Daniel yelped at the sight of Qetesh's face directly in front of him. He backed away to avoid getting bit again before realizing that she wasn't going to be biting anyone. Her once bright eyes were glazed over with the dull haze of death. The congealed blood at her temple spoke of a violent blow to the head.

"Thanks, Sam..." Daniel whispered.

Gritting his sharp teeth together Daniel pushed himself up on his forelimbs. He looked around the silent forest. About ten feet away Sam lay on her back in the leaf litter motionless. Alarmed Daniel shakily got up on all fours to get to her.

His body was not cooperating. He felt as though his hind legs were becoming stiff and heavy as he stumbled over to his fallen friend. It didn't even occur to him that he was losing his vulpine form until he went to place his paw on Sam and found his true hand on her shoulder.

"Sam?" Daniel gently shook her "Sam..."

"She will be fine." A soft voice suddenly assured. "She sleeps so that we might speak alone."

Daniel turned to see the Guardian standing a few feet away. He took a protective posture over Sam and without even thinking about it he bared his now human teeth at the witch.

"I see you haven't lost your animal instincts yet." The Guardian chuckled.

"Stay away from her!"

"I do not intend to harm your friend, nor did I intend for you to come to harm." The Guardian replied calmly. "Sadly, I am not allowed to heal your wounds. However, Qetesh has a ship in the woods near by. She has a sarcophagus on board that could mend your shoulder."

"No thank you," Daniel said quickly "I've had quite enough of those things."

"It is your decision."

"Who are you?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"I am Maris...the Guardian."

"I guess what I meant to ask is: 'what are you?'"

"You should know." Maris replied. "You were once like me."

"...you're Acended."

"I am." Maris said simply.

"What do you want from me?" Daniel snarled.

"I want to thank you for killing Qetesh and her wolves." Maris said honestly.

"What?"

"They have been causing havoc in my forest for many generations."

"You must have been the one that turned them," Daniel spat "that trapped them here."

"I had no choice."

"Is that why you turned me into your _dog_?" Daniel snarled angrily. "So that I could do your dirty work for you? You stained my hands with blood to keep yours clean!"

"No." Maris said calmly. "I turned you because I must protect the Tree. I may use my powers in any way I see fit as long as I don't kill the attacker. You were harming the Tree and had to be stopped. I revert invaders to their sprit forms."

"You could have just told me to leave." Daniel said bitterly.

"I tried." Maris retorted. "You knew you were never to return here once you returned to mortal form."

"I had my memories stolen, how could I have known not to come here?" Daniel growled.

"I placed it in your mind twice that you were not welcome here. And yet you ignored your feelings and injured the Tree."

Daniel ran his hands through his sweaty hair in frustration. Maris had warned him, but he still wished she'd just told him to stay away. The cryptic way with which the Acendeds conducted themselves drove him insane at times.

"What's so special about this tree?" Daniel asked to change the subject.

"I can not tell you."

Daniel hated their secrecy as well. He had once walked freely among them, but the second he tried to stop Anubis from destroying the only home he'd ever loved they'd branded him an outcast. They had tried to steal his memories, but they came back from time to time. He suddenly had a flash of when he'd seen the Tree before.

"It's a living form of Naquadah, isn't it?" Daniel pressed. "That's why the bark is that colour, and the strange metallic smell."

Maris said nothing. If Daniel had been paying attention he would have seen the slight stiffening of her muscles that was telling him that he was jumping on thin ice.

"There's more than one of these Trees...on different worlds, uninhabited ones with Gates." Daniel started to mutter to himself as the memories came back. "They're what give the Acendeds somesort of power. That's why you guard them, you're connected to them someho..."

Daniel stopped when he saw the ugly expression that had slipped across Maris's beautiful face. He suddenly realized that nothing could be more dangerous to the Tree than a mortal knowing the truth about them.

"That's...uh...that's one of those things that I'm better off not remembering, isn't it?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Indeed." Maris growled angrily. She raised her hands to clap them together as she had done before, back when this had all started.

"Wait! Please, before you change me back into a walking fur coat, just promise me one thing."

"What?" Maris snapped.

"Don't turn my friends...give me a chance to chase them away from here." Daniel pleaded. "I'll spend the rest of my life guarding the Tree myself, if you'll just let them go home."

Maris paused as if considering the request. Without answering she raised her arms once again. Daniel braced himself as she brought her hands together. The blinding flash knocked him back into darkness. Maris's angry scowl slowly turned to a sad smile. She stood over Daniel with a mournful expression.

"You are a good man, Daniel Jackson." Maris sighed. "I hope I do not come to regret what I've done with you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Carter!"

"Over here, Sir!" Sam called back. "Daniel's here, he's bleeding badly."

Jack followed Sam's voice. Teal'c stayed at his side so he could help him whenever he stumbled. Jack was limping badly from the Jaffa bite, but had managed to stop the worst of the bleeding.

Sam was knelt down next to Daniel, doing what she could to patch up his torn shoulder. His only sign of life was the slow rhythmic movement of his breathing. She had taken off her jacket and laid it over his waist.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure, Sir." Carter replied. "I blacked out."

"Are you injured?" Teal'c asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. What about both of you?"

"I'll live." Jack grumbled.

"This blood is not my own." Teal'c assured.

"Can someone just try to explain why Daniel's running around naked in the woods. And what the hell is that?" Jack asked gesturing at Qetesh's lifeless body.

"I think that's a Goa'uld. It took three hard blows with a rock to kill her." Sam answered. "And I think that fox we've been chasing off...I think that was Daniel."

"Come again?"

"Think about it, Sir. When we got here he was waiting at the Gate, any normal animal would have been frightened off by the vortex."

"He did react to your weapon before you fired upon him, O'Neill." Teal'c pointed out. "And then came to your aid when the wolves attacked."

"He saved my life from this jackal as well." Sam added.

"Well, that does sound like Daniel." Jack conceded. "But it still doesn't make any sens..."

Jack stopped as Daniel groaned like he was waking from a heavy night of drinking. Oblivious to anyone around him he struggled into a sitting position. Growling in pain again he held his injured shoulder protectivly.

"Daniel?" Sam said softly.

Daniel jerked violently, startled by Sam's voice. He looked up at his friends with fear widened eyes. To tired to even stand he weakly tried to just back away.

"Easy, it's okay." Sam assured him with no effect.

"I...I know you guys don't understand me, but please don't shoot me."

"We understand you perfectly, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.

"Speak for yourself." Jack muttered.

Daniel held up his hand and stared at it, experimentally wiggling his fingers to make sure that they were really his.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...I think I've been given a third chance."

"'Third'?" Jack questioned.

"Don't ask." Daniel looked around. "We have to get out of here. We have to go, and we can never come back."

"Why not?"

"I...I don't remember. It's just a feeling I have, we are unwelcome here."

"That happens a lot to us." Jack shrugged.

Daniel suddenly held up his hand, asking for silence. Jack, Sam and Teal'c all exchanged worried glances with one another. Daniel didn't notice, his entire attention was suddenly fixed on something that the others didn't see. He struck out at the leaf litter like a snake. When he lifted up his hand he had a field mouse by its tail. Daniel stared at the struggling creature.

"Um, Danny..." Jack said cautiously "...you're not planning on eating that, are you?"

"No," Daniel chuckled. "You can have it."

"No thanks." Jack replied quickly. "I'm on a diet...no mice, small rodents go straight to my thighs."

Daniel smiled and let the frightened mouse go. He looked around at the deep forest once again and shuddered.

"I want to go home."

"Good idea. Can I get you anything before we leave?" Jack asked lightly. "Water, a beer...pants perhaps?"

"Pants would be nice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
